


Surprise, Daddy!

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Harley and Peter are happy in their secret, forbidden relationship. They want to make it perfect by dragging their dad down with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to brush up on this pairing and its variants. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter taps his fingers on Harley's chest, curled up into his side and relishing the feeling of their bare skin meeting in the afterglow of sex. A glance up shows his twin lost in thought, and he wraps a leg around Harley's thigh. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asks quietly. A hand runs through his hair and makes him hum and nuzzle into his chest.

"I think I want to finally get dad in," he replies eventually. Peter looks up at him with wide, excited eyes. "He's asleep right now, so I was thinking about waking him up with a blowjob. He'll be up on his own soon anyway." He sits up and grins, nodding.

"Can we go now? Pretty please?" Harley chuckles at his excitement and stretches; he can't help but let his eyes roam down his body hungrily. He reaches up and pokes his nose with a grin.

"Go put something simple and cute on." Peter hops up and runs into the closet, finding a t-shirt that Tony bought him and throwing on some cute panties. When he comes out, Harley is nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that hug him in all the right places. If they weren't going to finally add their dad to their relationship, he would jump him again then and there. Instead he walks over and pulls him into a scorching kiss, fingers twisting in his already sex-messed hair. Hands settle on his hips as he swallows his groan. They pant into each other's mouths for a few moments before letting go of each other, one of Peter's hands sliding down to tangle his fingers with Harley's.

"Let's go get daddy." They leave the room quietly, hearing the soft snores just across the hall. Harley's the one that opens the door, pulling Peter inside and to the foot of the bed. Peter swallows as he stares at their sleeping father, seeing flashes of skin that escape the blanket covering him, knowing he sleeps naked and glad for it. They let go of each other and move in on either side until they carefully climb on the bed and are kneeling by his hips. Peter watches Tony's face while Harley eases the blanket down, his breath hitching as more skin is revealed. He has to keep himself from running his fingers through his chest hair and turns to Harley to stay focused on the task. Their breaths hitch, almost together, as they catch sight of the limp cock against Tony's thigh; Peter thought Harley was big, but it was nothing compared to their dad. "W-Whoa..." Harley nods dumbly as he wraps his hand around the base.

"You can go first," he murmurs. Peter swallows and lays on the bed, getting comfortable. He takes the wide head of Tony's cock into his mouth with a soft moan, sucking and lapping at it eagerly. Tony shifts above them slightly, and his cock starts filling the more it sits in his mouth. He takes more of it in his mouth, slowly, until he reaches Harley's hand. He suckles as he starts to bob his head, eyes flicking up to Tony as he lets out a sleepy groan. Peter starts to fill in his panties himself, pressing into the mattress. "God, you look so pretty, princess..." He blushes and closes his eyes, focusing on bobbing his head more as Harley starts to stroke in time with his movements. When he's slick enough, he leans back and they switch roles, Harley taking him in his mouth as Peter strokes. He can't help but change position to take Tony's sac into his mouth, licking and sucking the skin.

The groans above them rise in frequency, and they notice Tony waking up. Harley only bobs his head faster, practically choking himself with his cock. "W-What...b-boys?" Tony groans, sitting up on his elbows. "Harley? Peter? What th-the fuck are you doing?" Peter kisses his sac and smiles sweetly up at him.

"Surprise, Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up to the mouths of his sons and can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally going to happen, but then I decided that it needed another part. SO, here it is. Sorry if it's a little disjointed and all over, I've been really sick the past few days. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

It takes Tony a bit, but when he starts to awaken, it's to the pleasurable feeling of a mouth around his cock and another sucking at his sac. He starts to chalk it up to a dream that feels too real, but the idea is tossed away when the sensations intensify the more he wakes up. "W-What..." Tony groans as he opens his eyes fully, sitting up on his elbows. Hearing his son's voices make him frown. "B-Boys?" He fully awakens when he sees Harley's familiar hair and catches a glimpse of Peter's face where it's buried lower between his thighs. "Harley? Peter? What th-the fuck are you doing?" His hear skips when a soft kiss is placed on his sac and his little boy, his  _angel_ , smiles up at him sweeter than sugar.

"Surprise, Daddy!" he chirps before going back to his task. Tony groans and grips the back of Harley's neck; the boy hasn't stopped through the small exchange, and he swears that his intention was to pull him back off of his cock, that he's not sure how he ended up just gripping him as his hips bucked into his mouth.

"What..." Harley pulls back on his own and licks his lips, looking up at him as Peter strokes his cock.

"We know you heard us, Dad," he whispers before licking a stripe up his cock. Tony flushes in embarrassment at having been caught and swallows. He should have known better to think that he could pull a fast one on his little geniuses. The twinkle in Harley's eyes grows. "I hear you when you think we're asleep." He swallows back bile at the thought, feeling disgusted with himself.

"Harls..."

"It's okay, Daddy," Peter pipes up, licking his own stripe up Tony's cock. His breath hitches as their eyes meet. "We've wanted you for  _forever_." He can't help the upward twitch of his lips.

"Is that so, baby?" Peter nods enthusiastically and climbs up into his lap, making sure to stay out of Harley's way. Harley himself sits up and presses a kiss to his twin's shoulder.  _God, my boys are beautiful._

"Broken, old man?" Harley chuckles; Tony raises an eyebrow, knowing his son well enough that he can tell he's trying to distract from the self-conscious blush staining his cheeks. He pulls his sons to him and pecks them both on the lips, giving in to the forbidden urges he's had since the faithful day. Harley pulls him back into a kiss when he pulls away from Peter, making him groan slightly and grip his neck again. He notices Peter go back between his legs and moans at the feeling of his mouth on his cock again. His other hand curls in Peter's hair as he moves his hips in time with his bobs and takes over the kiss from Harley. He's fought the whole way, but eventually, Harley concedes to him. He groans as Peter chokes on his cock, hips bucking even faster at the tightness around him. He never stops making out with Harley and cups him through his underwear; he devours the moan he releases and gently squeezes him through the wet fabric. 

It doesn't take long for Tony to cum down Peter's throat, not after being woken up so pleasantly and finally getting what he wants. He swallows everything he's given like he's done it a thousand times before, which Tony isn't surprised at if him and Harley have been together as long as he thinks. He breaks from Harley to pull Peter up and into a rough kiss, tasting himself on that tongue and soaking up the needy mewls. "I want to watch you two together," he breathes against his lips, brushing his own against them. Peter's breath hitches, and he nods eagerly, practically tackling Harley onto the bed and making him let out a startled yelp. Tony grins and sits back against the headboard to watch his sons rut against each other, lips moving in a practiced dance against each other. The sight of Peter's panties against Harley's boxer briefs has his cock attempting to come back to life and him letting out a quiet growl.

They focus on rocking against each other with ease, Harley flipping them so that he's above him and Peter's ankles locking behind his back. Peter's sounds are absolutely sinful against Harley's deep ones, mixing in the air and making Tony wish he hadn't cum so early. " _Harley_ ," Peter whines sweetly, head going back as Harley starts to kiss and bite down his throat. His eyes meet Tony's, and he reaches for him with a soft whimper. Tony takes his hand and kisses the back of it. 

"My sweet angel," he murmurs. "Fuck, you two look so good together." Harley's groans become more frequent as Peter's moans rise in pitch, and Tony burns the image of his boys cumming together into his memory, wondering if he'll ever see something as beautiful as them together ever again. They press their foreheads together as they pant, seemingly staring into each other's souls and making Tony feel as though he's intruding but also blessed that he gets to see it in the first place.

When they separate, they cuddle up to Tony, one on each side. He wraps his arms around them and kisses their heads. "So ya joinin' us?" Harley questions, not looking at him. He's not sure he's seen him so vulnerable in such a long time, and it fully hits him that his sons  _have_ been wanting him.

"Of course, Harls. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Peter beams up at him happily, making him chuckle. "You two have made me exhausted again, so we're sleeping in today since Daddy doesn't have work." As they snuggle in, blanket over their bodies, Tony knows that he'll have to face the situation head on, that he'll have to look at his own morals, at what's best for his sons.  _That's a problem for later Tony_ , he thinks with a yawn, eyes fluttering closed.  _I'm enjoying this while I can_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much better. Might turn this into a little series or just have some vaguely connected stories in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Went better than I thought, that's for sure. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
